A Watch In The Night
by Cyberwolf
Summary: Watchman, what of the night? Vampires AU in honor of Halloween. [rated for violence, horror, lime]


**Title: **A Watch in the Night

**Rating: **adult, M-rated, mature content. In short, please don't read this unless you're legal.  
**Genre:** horror, Halloween! Some lime.  
**Fandom: **Naruto AU  
**Characters: **Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke 

**Notes**: Oddly, I finished this almost exactly at midnight on All Hallow's Eve. Fits in with the theme, huh?

_

* * *

Watchman, what of the night— _  
_Storm and thunder and rain, _  
_Lights that waver and wane, _  
_Leaving the watchfires unlit. _  
_Only the balefires are bright, _  
_And the flash of the lamps now and then _  
_From a palace where spoilers sit, _  
_Trampling the children of men. _

- Swinburne

* * *

Tenten threw her head back and whooped, her voice carrying high and wild and clear through the still night air. The moonlight illuminated her face, shone off fangs that gleamed like polished ivory. It was a sound full of joy and fierce glee, but more than that it was a hunting call - she was calling her fellows to her. 

And the slick-haired, tattooed, utterly scared gang of teenage boys knew it. One of them, a burly eighteen-year-old with the number of his convictions tattooed on his bicep, wet himself.

The sleek girl watching them with hunter's eyes from the black-and-gold motorbike was not just a girl, they knew. Many of them had grown up watching and hearing stories of chupacabras, manananggal, bloodsuckers, the undead who walked when buried on unconsecrated ground. Even those who had not half-way believed surely believed now:

Vampires were real. And about to suck them dry.

One of the gang-members tried to run for it. With a roar of her motorcycle's engine Tenten was suddenly in front of him, skidding to a stop a bare few inches from the shaking teenager.

"Naughty little kine," she purred in a voice like red silk turned into sound. "Mustn't run. Makes your meat all chewy and tough."

Someone moaned in fear.

"Really," She continued, her eyes glowing in the night like two pieces of amber with candle-flames flickering behind them. "I thought you would have learned better by now..."

Involuntarily, many of the teenage boys - those not helplessly enthralled in her candle-flame eyes - looked at the crumpled, blood-soaked heap a little distance away from them - the leader's younger brother, who had attacked the thin girl with the expensive Kawasaki bike and the black racing leathers - a "bike to ride, shit to sell, and a fine bitch to fuck!" - and who had died screaming, fangs in his throat.

They startled violently as the roar of two more motorcycles reached their ears. With a scream of braking, a white-and-silver bike skidded into the area, followed dangerously close by a red one. The two riders removed their dark-shaded helmets, and several more of the gang moaned.

The newcomers had skin even paler than the girls, fangs already out as they looked at the other boys with little expression on their aristocratic faces. The taller of the two had eyes like silver moons, glowing with a paleness steadier and somehow even more unearthly than Tenten's eyes; the shorter one's eyes blazed bright red in the darkness, whirring slightly.

Tenten rolled her bike closer, the purr of its engine matching her voice as she purred to the pale-eyed vampire. "Neji, where have you been? I'm getting hungry."

Neji threw her a glance and for a moment his eyes glowed brighter. "I ran into Uchiha," he told her, not bothering to motion at the smaller male standing still and dangerous behind him. Tenten slanted a look at him.

"You on patrol too, Sasuke?"

The red-eyed vampire shrugged carelessly, already eying trembling gang-members. "There's more here than you could drain," he pointed out.

"Yes, Uchiha, you can have some of OUR prey," Neji drawled, insultingly. Sasuke twitched, but then glanced at Tenten and grinned so his fangs pressed against his thin lips.

"Thank you, Tenten, for rounding these up for me," he told her, ignoring Neji utterly - and the threatening growl the older vampire began to emit. Hurriedly Tenten thrust in between the two males and jerked her chin towards the trembling humans.

"Are you here to jaw or here to feed?" she demanded - without waiting for a reply she leaped off her bike into the suddenly screaming crowd. After a last glare at each other, Neji and Sasuke followed her lead.

The streets of Hinokuni City would be clean of one more gang of street thugs that night.

* * *

At some point, that night, Tenten felt a hand on her arm - with a snarl she dragged her fangs free from her victim's jugular, a spurt of blood painting a bright red arc across her face. Her eyes were wide and dilated with the bloodrush, blazing bright gold. She almost lashed out, running mostly on instinct by now, but leashed her force as she recognized Neji. 

He dragged her hurriedly into a shadowed alley, leaving the remaining survivors to a darkly prowling Sasuke. Without another word he pushed her against the brick wall and then, before she could catch her breath (they did breathe - they were NOT the undead, despite common belief) he was kissing her hard, urgently. Tenten's eyes widened, then fluttered shut, and she turned soft and pliant underneath his body, hands creeping up his back to clasp on his shoulders, pulling him closer still.

The rush engendered by feeding sharpened all her senses, made her head feel light and hazy. She slung a leg around the back of his, arching her back slightly. The blood of their victims mingled and blended in their mouths, sweeter than ever because it was on his lips, Tenten lapping at his mouth and chin as he did the same to her.

Feeding had always effected them strongly, even more strongly than it usually did vampires. When they'd worked off the hot, rushing energy by training or fighting or hunting down even more prey. It had never been enough.

Then one day, his face still wet from the feeding, Neji had grabbed Tenten and kissed her; his fang had accidentally gone through her lip and he'd tried to pull away, to apologize - only to be yanked back as Tenten fairly attacked him.

They'd been fourteen.

And now, two years later, almost every feeding ended up with them trying to drink each other in, hands roaming, mouths and bodies moving against each other.

There was something fiercer about Neji that night, even for post-feeding make-out sessions - he was wilder and slower all at once, his hands and mouth everywhere. Tenten was enjoying it, but his wild need penetrated the fog around her mind. Gently - which was usually something reserved for times after they'd worked out the bloodrush in each other's bodies - she laid a hand against his cheek - he shuddered to a stop.

She looked into his eyes and understood. She took his face in both her hands, disregarding the smears of blood her palms streaked across his face.

"Neji," she said very seriously. "Don't mind about Sasuke."

"He was LOOKING at you!" came the furious reply. "He wants you as his..."

"Hm," Tenten said, agreeing and driving Neji's anger higher. "I'm the only vampire female near his age, aside from Hinata - and she's already promised. It's no wonder. And anyway..." she continued, cutting him off when he looked ready to protest her cavalier analysis of Sasuke's intentions. "Whether he wants me or not - " She caught and held Neji's eyes with hers, gold and silver, both burning.

"I BELONG to you. I am yours completely and utterly. Forever," she told him, and then kissed him again.

"You're the first person I rememeber," she continued when they had to break off for air. "You Turned me when I was three years old, and ...everyone said I was too young to survive the Turning, that you were too young to even perform it, but we did."

She kissed him once again, the third and last, slow and sensuous. "You Made me, you kept me, you own me," she whispered against his lips, and he groaned and clasped her tighter against him.

Overhead the harvest moon shone brightly.


End file.
